


Rami Malek imagines

by ZombieMegan



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Need for Speed (Movie 2014), Night at the Museum (Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Imagines, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMegan/pseuds/ZombieMegan
Summary: Imagines for Rami Malek and his characters. Requests are open.





	1. How you meet - Rami

You were at a party with your best friend, Anne Hathaway and there were a lot of famous people at the party. "This is so cool!" You exclaimed. "Yeah it is pretty cool." Anne agreed. "Thanks for bringing me." You said. "Well you're my best friend." Anne responded. You saw Rami Malek over at the bar and you were really excited. "Oh my god! There's Rami!" You exclaimed. "Rami?" Anne asked. "Yeah, he's most known for Mr Robot. He's like so good looking!" You exclaimed. "Do you want to go and talk to him?" Anne asked. "Oh I couldn't, I wouldn't know what to say." You replied. "Then I'll come with you." Anne said. "Ok." You responded and you both walked over to where Rami was.

 

"Hey, I'm Anne and this is my friend Y/N." Anne said. "Oh hi, I've actually seen a lot of your movies. I'm Rami." Rami said. "You're great in Mr Robot, but you're great in everything you're in." You giggled nervously. "Wow thanks." Rami responded. "Yeah Y/N's a big fan of yours." Anne said. "Yeah, could I get a selfie with you?" You asked. "Sure." Rami replied and you got your phone out and took a selfie with him. "Thanks." You said. "Oh do either of you want a drink?" Rami asked. "No thanks." Anne replied. "I wouldn't mind a Fanta." You said. "Cool, I'll get that for you now." Rami responded. "He seems really nice." You said. "Yeah, should I leave you two alone?" Anne asked. "No! I'm like super nervous!" You exclaimed. "Ok, I'll stay for a while." Anne giggled.

 

Rami came back with your Fanta and he gave it to you. "Thanks." You said and you took a drink. "So Y/N, what job do you have?" Rami asked. "Oh I interview celebrities." You replied. "That sounds fun." Rami chuckled. "It is, I love getting to meet so many different people." You responded. "It's actually how I met Y/N." Anne said. "Yeah, I was interviewing Anne. Then there was something wrong with the technical stuff and to pass the time we hung out together." You explained. "We've been best friends ever since." Anne said. "That's so cool." Rami replied. "Yeah, that was one of the best days of my life." You giggled. "So are you enjoying the party?" Rami asked. "Yeah it's great! I'm so glad I've got to meet you!" You exclaimed. "I'm just going to the toilet." Anne said and she walked away. "I'm glad I've got to meet you too." Rami agreed. 

 

"So you're like Egyptian right?" You asked. "Yeah, my parents were from Egypt." Rami replied. "That's so cool! Have you ever been to Egypt?" You asked. "Yep, I've been there a few times." Rami said. "I've never gone to Egypt but I think it'd be fun. I remember I was playing one of the sims games and my sim got beat up by a mummy and died." You responded. "Well thankfully there aren't any live mummies." Rami chuckled. You spent a few more hours talking to Rami and then it was late so you decided to go home. "Well I should be leaving now." You said. "Before you go, could I get your number?" Rami asked. "Oh my god! Sure!" You exclaimed and Rami chuckled. 

 

You got out your phone, a piece of paper and a pen; you wrote down your number and gave it to Rami. "Thanks, I hope I'll see you again soon." Rami said. "That'd be great." You responded. You went and found Anne. "How did it go?" Anne asked. "I really like him, he's so nice. And wait till you hear this!" You exclaimed. "What?" Anne asked. "He asked for my number and said he hoped he'd see me again soon!" You exclaimed. "That's great!" Anne responded. You went home and you couldn't wait to see Rami again.


	2. How you meet - Elliot

You had just moved into a new apartment and you had been there for a few days. You were watching TV when you heard a knock at the door so you went and answered it. "Uh, I think this is your mail." The man said and he handed it to you. You looked at the mail and it had your name on it. "Yeah it is, thanks." You said. "So you've just moved in?" He asked. "Yeah a few days ago, I'm Y/N." You replied. "Elliot." He said. "Would you like to come in?" You asked. "Ok." Elliot replied. You walked into your apartment with Elliot and you turned off the TV. "Would you like anything to drink?" You asked. "No thanks." Elliot said.

 

"So do you have a job?" You asked. "I work at Allsafe." Elliot responded. "What do you do there?" You asked. "I'm a computer technician." Elliot replied. "Oh that sounds cool. I'm not really the best with technology." You giggled. "If you ever need help you can ask me." Elliot responded. "Oh thanks, that'd be great." You said. "Do you have a job?" Elliot asked. "I'm a teacher." You replied. "It must be demanding having so much responsibility for all the children." Elliot said. "Yeah it can be stressful but the children are really sweet and cute." You responded.

 

"Why have you moved to here?" Elliot asked. "Umm.. I don't know, I wanted a change of places." You responded. "Do you know any people in the area?" Elliot asked. "Not really, you're the only person I've had a proper conversation with." You said. "I hope you don't get lonely." Elliot responded. "I hope I don't either." You said. "I know how bad it feels to be isolated and lonely." Elliot stated. "Well if you ever feel lonely just come over to my apartment and then we'll both have company." You responded. "I'd like that. And if you ever feel lonely you can go to my apartment." Elliot said. "Where is your apartment?" You asked. "It's straight across from yours." Elliot responded. "Oh that's handy." You giggled. 

 

"Yeah." Elliot said. "Oh do you want any food?" You asked. "No I'm fine thanks." Elliot responded. "Well if you want anything let me know." You said. "Actually I should be leaving now. But I liked spending time with you." Elliot responded. "Ok, I'll see you around." You said. "Bye." Elliot replied and you walked him to the door and closed it when he left.


	3. Rami - She's the best

You were dating Rami and he had asked you to go with him to watch an interview with James Corden. "Are you nervous?" You asked. "A bit but I'm glad you're coming with me." Rami replied. "Well I can't miss it." You giggled. "Thanks." Rami said. "I know you'll be great, everyone will love you." You responded. "Thanks, I really hope so." Rami said. You both got to where the interview was being held and you went inside. "How long until the show starts?" You asked. "About an hour I think." Rami replied. "That's not too long to wait." You said.

 

You went with Rami to his dressing room. "Well this is nice." You said. "Yeah it is." Rami agreed. "I wonder if there's any food." You said. "There is, I asked them to get Skittles." Rami responded. "You didn't!" You exclaimed excitedly. "I did." Rami chuckled. "Where are they?" You asked and Rami went and found the Skittles. "Thank you!" You exclaimed and you rushed over and kissed Rami. "I didn't expect you to be this happy." Rami chuckled. "Well I love Skittles." You responded. "But you don't love me?" Rami asked. "Of course I love you." You giggled. "I love you too." Rami said.

 

The hour went by quickly and it was time for Rami to go and do the interview so you went and sat in the audience. When Rami got on the stage you cheered loudly for him. "Hey Rami, it's great to have you on the show." James said. "Thanks, it's good to be here." Rami replied. "I'm sure everyone wants to know, are you single?" James asked. "No, I have a girlfriend." Rami chuckled and a lot of people in the audience sighed. "How long have you been dating her?" James asked. "I've been dating Y/N for about 3 months and she's the best!" Rami exclaimed. "How did you meet her?" James asked. "Well I was very stupid. I was driving and I saw a billboard with me on it, I got distracted and I accidentally drove into Y/N's car. She had got a bit scared but she was really good about the whole situation." Rami said. 

 

"Did she know who you were?" James asked. "No she had no idea I'd been in any films or TV shows but she figured it out when she saw me staring at the billboard." Rami responded. "How did it progress from there?" James asked. "Well to make up for the whole thing I took Y/N out to dinner and I got her number. Then we met up a few more times and we've been dating since. I really do love Y/N, she's great." Rami said. James started asking Rami about the show he was in, Me Robot and you got to see a trailer for the show. When the interview was over you went to see Rami. "You were great!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, everything I said about you was ok?" Rami asked. "Yeah, you were really sweet." You replied. "I'm glad you had a good time." Rami said. "I've loved it! And I can't wait to watch Mr Robot!" You exclaimed.


	4. How you meet - Ahkmenrah

Your older brother had got a job as a night guard at the museum. He had invited you to join him so you went in the museum and you found him at the front desk. "Hey." You said. "Y/N tonight will be the best night if your life!" Larry exclaimed. "Why?" You giggled. "Because the museum will come to life and I mean literally." Larry responded. "What a funny joke." You giggled. "I'm being serious, it'll happen in a few minutes." Larry responded. "I'll believe it when I see it." You said. "One of my friends is really excited to meet you." Larry stated. "Who?" You asked. "Well that's a surprise. But follow me and you'll meet him very soon." Larry said. You followed Larry through the museum and you were brought to where the mummy was.

 

"So he's in here?" You asked. "Yeah he'll be here any minute." Larry replied. You could hear someone moving about the room and then a mummy wrapped in bandages jumped out and started moaning, which made you scream. "Get that mummy away from me!" You yelled and you grabbed a packet of tissues from your bag and threw it at the mummy. "Y/N calm down." Larry chuckled and the mummy took the bandages off his face. "I do apologise but Larry said it would be funny to scare you." He said. "Thanks Larry." You said sarcastically. "I am Ahkmenrah, 4th king of the 4th rulers of my land." Ahkmenrah responded. "I'm Y/N but I'm sure Larry just payed you to dress up and act like a mummy. The museum hasn't come to life." You stated. "I would not lie to you." Ahkmenrah replied. "Well if you're some kind of Egyptian king then why do you have an English accent?" You asked. "I came from a museum in Cambridge." Ahkmenrah said. "Since you still don't believe me we'll go see Rexy." Larry stated and you went out to the front desk again. 

 

When you got there you could see a massive T-rex running about and loads of different animals and people in the room. "Oh my god! Ok I believe you!" You exclaimed. "It's pretty cool." Larry said. "But how is this even happening?" You asked. "My tablet brings the museum to life." Ahkmenrah said. "This is amazing!" You exclaimed. "It certainly is." Ahkmenrah replied. "So do you always wear those bandages?" You asked. "No, I should actually go and change now. If you'll excuse me." Ahkmenrah responded. "Bye." You said and Ahkmenrah went to change. He came back a few minutes later and you thought he looked amazing. "Wow, that outfit is amazing!" You exclaimed. "Thank you. You look beautiful." Ahkmenrah said. "Thanks." You giggled.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yeah this place really is awsome. And I've got to meet a king who became a mummy." You replied. "It was very stuffy in that sarcophagus." Ahkmenrah said. "Yeah, I'd hate it." You responded. You spent the whole night at the museum and you thought it was really fun. "Well I'm afraid I will have to go back to my place." Ahkmenrah said. "I'll see you soon Ahki." You replied and Ahkmenrah smiled at the nickname you had given him. "Yes, I hope to see you soon." Ahkmenrah said and he gave you a hug and then went to his place in the museum.


	5. Elliot - I'm Surprised

You had got a call from the hospital saying that Elliot had been in an accident so you went to the hospital and the receptionist told you what room he was in. You were really worried about what state Elliot would be in and you hoped that he would be alright. You went to the room Elliot was in and you saw Elliot was sitting up in the bed and you were relived. "What happened? Are you alright?" You asked concerned. "A few guys jumped me but I'm fine." Elliot responded and you thought he wasn't telling the truth. "Is that the truth?" You asked. "No." Elliot answered after a while. "Then what happened?" You asked. "A guy who I've been working with pushed me off a pier." Elliot replied. "That's awful! Why did he do that?" You asked. 

 

"I told him a story about my dad and he said I'd betrayed his trust and then he just pushed me." Elliot said. "Well just stay away from him, be careful." You replied. "I'll try." Elliot said. "But I'm surprised that I'm you're emergency contact." You said. "You're my friend." Elliot responded. "I know we're friends but I thought you would've had a family member as an emergency contact." You said. "I'm not close with my family." Elliot replied. 

 

"How are you feeling?" You asked. "I'm alright." Elliot replied. "I think we could probably go home." You said. "Ok." Elliot responded. Elliot signed papers so that he could leave the hospital and you brought him back to his apartment. "Thanks Y/N." Elliot said. "For what?" You asked. "For everything, you're always here for me." Elliot replied. "Oh it's not a bother." You said. "Can I kiss you?" Elliot asked and you giggled. "That's so sweet of you to ask. Yes you can kiss me." You responded and you both leaned in and kissed.

 

"Now, you should get rest." You said. "No, I have to go to work." Elliot replied. "Elliot you fell off a pier and hurt yourself! I think your work would understand if you took the day off." You said. "But I'll be bored sitting here doing nothing." Elliot stated. "Well then you could come to my house and we could watch a film." You replied. "Ok." Elliot said and you drove Elliot to your house. "I really like your house." Elliot said. "Thanks, you're welcome to come by anytime." You responded. You went inside the house and went to the living room. "You can look through the films and pick one." You said. "Oh no its fine, you can pick." Elliot responded. "Ok." You said.

 

You picked out the Hunger Games and you put it on, then you sat on the sofa beside Elliot. Elliot put his arm around you and you snuggled into him. You watched the film and them it was over. "Did you like it?" You asked. "Yeah, it was good. I should be getting home" Elliot replied. "Ok, I'll drive you home." You said. You drove Elliot home again and walked to his apartment with him. "Bye." You said. "Oh before you go, will you be my girlfriend?" Elliot asked. "Sure." You responded and you kissed Elliot. "I'll see you soon." Elliot said. "Bye, see you around." You replied and you hugged and kissed Elliot one last time and then you went home.


	6. How you meet - Benjamin

It was a new school year and you went to registration. You sat down and your best friend Rachel sat beside you. "Hey Rachel." You said. "Hey, I've missed you." Rachel replied and she leaned over and hugged you. "I've missed you too." You said. "I've heard there's a new person in our year." Rachel stated. "Oh I hope it's a guy who's good looking." You responded. "That would be good, maybe he could be your boyfriend." Rachel said. "Like that would ever happen." You replied. The teacher came into the class and you noticed that a good looking boy was following her. "Good morning class, this is Benjamin and I want you all to make him feel welcome." Mrs Hall said. "He's so hot!" You exclaimed. "He is." Rachel giggled. "I'm so glad you have a boyfriend cause it means you won't want to date him." You said. "Definitely not." Rachel responded.

 

Registration was over soon and you went to Science. The teacher told you all to stand at the side of the room so that he could pick where everyone sat. Mr Yang had told you where to sit so you went and sat down; you hoped that you wouldn’t have to sit beside someone you didn't like. Mr Yang told Benjamin to sit beside you and your heart was racing. "Hi, I'm Benjamin but you can call me Ben." Benjamin said. "I'm Y/N, we're in registration class together." You responded. "Yeah I remember seeing you." Benjamin said. "So why did you move here?" You asked. "My family don't really like staying in the same place for too long." Benjamin replied. "Oh does that mean you'll be leaving here soon?" You asked disappointedly. "No, we'll stay here for a while, long enough to finish school anyway." Benjamin responded. "Oh that's good." You said.

 

Mr Yang said that you had to do some kind of experiment and you would have to light the bunsen burner. "Could you do it? I don't like fire." You said. "Why do you not like fire?" Benjamin asked. "I'm scared of getting burnt." You replied. "Ok I'll light it, but you'll have to put the gas on." Benjamin said. "Yep I will." You responded. You connected the burner to the gas and Benjamin got a match and lit it. "So you said you've moved about a lot, where did you live before here?" You asked. "I lived in Egypt." Benjamin replied. "Wow that's cool." You said. "Yeah, I've lived there for a long time." Benjamin responded. You both finished the experiment and you'd had a good time. "We worked well together." You said. "Yeah I'm glad we're partners. Some of the other people in this class seem really stupid." Benjamin replied. "Yep some aren't very smart." You giggled. 

 

"When is break?" Benjamin asked. "After the next lesson." You replied. "What's your next lesson?" Benjamin asked. "Oh I'm in French next." You responded. "That's a shame, I'm in Art." Benjamin said. "I'm rubbish at Art." You giggled. "So where can I find you at break?" Benjamin asked. "I'll be near P.E." You replied. "Ok, I'll come and find you." Benjamin said. "Oh cool, you can meet all my friends." You replied. "I hope they're as nice as you." Benjamin said. "Oh don't worry they are." You giggled. The bell rang and you went to French. After French you went to P.E. and Benjamin was already there. "Hey Ben." You said. "It's good to see you again." Benjamin said. "You too." You responded. Rachel and her boyfriend Peter joined you and your other friends Robert and James also joined.

 

"This is Rachel and her boyfriend Peter and this is Robert and James." You said. "Hi I'm Benjamin." Benjamin said. "I know." Rachel giggled. "How?" Benjamin asked. "I'm in registration with you, I sit beside Y/N." Rachel replied. "Oh that's cool." Benjamin said. You spent the rest of break with your friends and Benjamin joined you all at lunch again.


	7. Rami - You're Funny

You went out to a party with your boyfriend Rami. "Do you want any drinks?" Rami asked. "I'll have a shot." You replied. "Are you sure?" Rami asked. "Yeah it's fine if I get a bit drunk." You responded. "Ok." Rami said and he got you a shot which you drank. "Yuck! My mouth is burning!" You exclaimed. "You dribbled a bit." Rami chuckled and he got out a tissue and cleaned your chin. "Thanks, I need a nice drink now." You said. "What do you want?" Rami asked. "A WKD please." You responded. Rami went and got your drink and gave it to you. "Thanks." You said. You drank more and you started to feel dizzy so you grabbed onto Rami.

 

"Are you ok?" Rami asked. "Yeah but I'm drunk!" You giggled. "Well that's enough alcohol for you." Rami said. "Oh I know, I don't want anymore anyway." You responded. "Do you want water?" Rami asked. "No I'll be fine, let's dance!" You exclaimed and you brought Rami onto the dance floor and started dancing with him. "You know you're the best boyfriend ever." You said. "Thanks, you're the best too." Rami chuckled. "And you're like so good looking, I'm so lucky!" You exclaimed. "Aww Y/N you're so drunk." Rami said. "Yeah but it's fun." You giggled. "You're funny, especially when you're drunk." Rami said. "Thanks." You responded.

 

You danced for a while longer and then you got tired. "Let's go sit." You said and you went back to the table. "I'll go get you water." Rami stated and when he came back with the water you drank it. You started laughing for no reason and then you fell off the chair. "Are you ok?" Rami asked but you couldn't answer because you were laughing so much. You tried to get up but you ended up falling over again. "I'll help you." Rami said and he lifted you back onto your chair. "That was so funny!" You exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're alright." Rami responded. "Oh I'm fine." You said. "You should drink more water." Rami stated and you drank more of your water. "I need the toilet." You said. "Ok, let's go." Rami replied and he helped you get to the toilet. You got out of the toilet and Rami helped you back to the table. 

 

"You're so kind looking after me." You said. "It's no problem." Rami responded. You stayed for a while longer at the party and then you went home with Rami. "Oh I really need to pee!" You exclaimed and you rushed to the toilet. You got changed into your pyjamas and then you went to the room you shared with Rami. Rami came in a few moments later and got into bed beside you. "Good night." You said. "Night, I love you." Rami responded and he kissed you. You had been trying to get to sleep for ages but you couldn't sleep. "I can't sleep." You told Rami. "Do you need the toilet?" Rami asked. "I think so." You replied. "Maybe that will help you sleep." Rami said. You went to the toilet and when you were finished you went back to your bedroom.

 

You got in beside Rami and he wrapped his arms around you. You tried to get to sleep again but you felt sick. "I don't feel well." You said. "Do you need to throw up?" Rami asked. "I don't know." You responded. "Maybe you should sit up and take a drink." Rami said. You sat up and turned on the light and you drank the water. "Hopefully you'll feel better now." Rami said. "I hope so." You replied. You lay down again and after about 10 minutes you still felt sick. "I really don't feel well." You said. "I think you need to throw up." Rami responded. "Yeah." You said. You got up and went to the toilet and Rami followed you. You started coughing and you ended up being sick in the toilet; Rami kept your hair out if the way and rubbed your back. "I feel a lot better now." You said. "I'm glad." Rami replied and you both went back to bed. You finally got to sleep.

 

You woke up the next morning and you felt really tired. "Good morning." Rami said. "Morning, I'm really sorry about last night." You responded. "It's fine, you were really sweet and funny. I didn't mind looking after you." Rami said. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Yeah, I love you." Rami replied. "I love you too." You said and you leaned over and kissed Rami. Rami looked after you for the rest of the day and made sure you drank lots of water.


	8. How you meet - Finn

Your car had broken down and it was quite late in the night. You had tried to call someone but your phone didn't have any signal because you were on a country road. You hoped that there would be someone else on the road who could help you. You saw a car coming towards you so you started waving your arms and thankfully they pulled over. A good looking man got out of the car and walked over to you. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked. "My car broke down and I can't call anyone." You responded. "I'm actually a car mechanic so I could take a look." He said. "That would be great thanks. Oh by the way I'm Y/N." You replied. "I'm Finn." Finn said. Finn opened the bonnet/hood of the car and he started to look through it. 

 

"Do you know what's wrong?" You asked. "Yeah." Finn replied. "Are you able to fix it?" You asked. "Yep, I just need to get a few tools." Finn responded and he went to his car and got the tools he needed. Finn came back and you could see that he was working on the car. "That should be it fixed." Finn said. "Wow thanks, do I owe you any money?" You asked. "No." Finn chuckled. "Well thanks a lot. Are you sure there's nothing you want for your time?" You asked. "Well you could give me your number and agree to go on a date with me." Finn responded. "Sure." You giggled nervously. You looked through your bag and found a pen and a piece of paper and you wrote your number down. "Here." You said and you handed the paper to Finn. 

 

"Thanks, I'll text you soon." Finn replied. "Thanks again." You said. "It's no problem, just make sure the car works." Finn responded. "Yeah, just wait there to make sure." You said. "I will." Finn replied. You got into your car and it started. "I think you're good to go." Finn said. "Yeah, I'm so lucky you came by." You replied. "I'm glad I was able to help." Finn said. "Well I'll see you for our date." You stated. "I'll see you then." Finn replied. You were able to drive home and your car was completely fixed.


	9. Ahkmenrah - That Must Have Been Awful

You had got a new job at the museum and you had been there for a few nights; you were shocked that everything came to life. You went to the Egyptian area and you could hear shouting and banging from the sarcophagus. You walked over hesitantly and you opened the coffin. Someone wrapped in bandages got out and you were a bit scared because you thought the mummy might attack you. The mummy took off the bandages and you saw a good looking man underneath. "Umm, hi." You said. "Thank you for getting me out of there, I am Ahkmenrah. 4th king of Egypt." Ahkmenrah said. "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you." You replied. "So you're the new night guard?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yeah and this job is awsome!" You exclaimed. 

 

"Well I'm glad you're here, it was very stuffy in that sarcophagus." Ahkmenrah said. "Yeah, that must have been awful being stuck in there! I'd hate it!" You exclaimed. "Is anyone giving you trouble at the museum?" Ahkmenrah asked. "No, why would they be?" You responded. "Well the different people and animals that come to life normally bother the night guards." Ahkmenrah said. "Oh no, I read the instructions and did research so everything is fine." You replied. "Do you think you'll stay here for long?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yeah, I'd like to do this job for a long time." You responded. "I look forward to seeing you here every night." Ahkmenrah said. "So do I... I mean I look forward to seeing you." You giggled. 

 

"Do you like parties?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yeah they're fun." You replied. "We should have one sometime, I think they're great fun." Ahkmenrah said. "I'm sure I could organise that for sometime." You responded. "I do love a good party!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. "You could show me how to do that Egyptian dance." You said. "That would be fun." Ahkmenrah responded. You spent the rest of the night getting to know Ahkmenrah and then it was nearly time for the museum to go back to normal. 

 

"I look forward to tomorrow night." Ahkmenrah said. "So do I." You replied. "Goodbye Y/N." Ahkmenrah said. "Goodbye Ahki." You responded and you hugged Ahkmenrah. He went into his position and then he became a statue again.


	10. Benjamin - I Need you

You had been dating Benjamin for a few years. You were playing on your phone and you heard Benjamin come downstairs. "Good morning." Benjamin said. "Morning." You responded. "You'll want to get dressed today." Benjamin said. "Why?" You asked. "I have stuff planned for us." Benjamin responded. "You're lucky I love you." You said. "And Why's that?" Benjamin asked. "Because I don't like going out at the last minute, I like to be aware of what we're doing." You replied. "Well I know you'll love today." Benjamin said. "I'd better." You replied. You got changed and then you went to the car and Benjamin started to drive.

 

"So where are we going?" You asked. "We're going to the cinema." Benjamin replied. "What to see?" You asked. "Going in Style." Benjamin said. "That looks so funny!" You exclaimed. "Yeah I think it will be." Benjamin responded. You both got to the cinema and Benjamin bought the popcorn and tickets. "I'm so excited!" You exclaimed. "You're so cute." Benjamin chuckled. "Thanks." You replied. You watched the film and you thought it was really funny and then it was over. "Wow that was great!" You exclaimed. "Yeah I really liked it." Benjamin replied. "The bit where they were shoplifting was so funny." You said. "Yeah it was." Benjamin chuckled. "Are we going home now?" You asked. "No there's still two more things to do." Benjamin responded. 

 

"Ok then what's next?" You asked. "We're going to have a picnic." Benjamin said. "Oh cool, I hope you've brought food I like." You giggled. "No I brought brussel sprouts, radish, pickles and chorizo." Benjamin said. "You must be joking." You responded. "Of course I'm joking." Benjamin chuckled. "So what have you brought?" You asked. "Well I brought couscous, chocolate, Haribo sweets and soup." Benjamin said. "Well I'm glad you've brought chocolate and sweets." You giggled. "Yeah but you can't eat those until after." Benjamin responded. "Well I know that." You said. Benjamin brought you to a park and he set up everything. Benjamin got the food out for you and you started to eat it. "I made the couscous and soup for you." Benjamin said. "They taste horrible!" You exclaimed. "Sorry I tried my best." Benjamin replied. "I'm kidding they're really nice." You giggled. "I should have known." Benjamin chuckled.

 

You finished eating everything. "Well I'm done." You said. "I'll get this all packed away." Benjamin responded and he started to pack everything up. "What now?" You asked. "Well it's a surprise." Benjamin replied. "Uh fine!" You exclaimed. You got in the car with Benjamin and then after a while of driving he started driving up a hill. At the top he stopped. "What's up here?" You asked. "Get out of the car and you'll see." Benjamin replied. You and Benjamin got out of the car and you could see the whole city lit up. "Wow this looks amazing." You said. "I thought you'd like it." Benjamin said. "I really do." You responded. "I have something for you." Benjamin said. "What?" You asked. "Just give me a minute to get it." Benjamin replied. "Ok." You said. 

 

Benjamin went out of sight and when he came back you could see a pile of dirt in his hand. "I don't want dirt." You said. "That's not what this is." Benjamin chuckled. Benjamin made the dirt into the shape of a whirlwind and when it dissapeared you saw a box; Benjamin got down on one knee. "Y/N I love you so much and I want more than anything for you to be my wife. Y/N I love you and I need you, will you marry me?" Benjamin asked. "Yes!" You squealed and Benjamin put the ring on your finger. You kissed Benjamin and then he lifted you up and spun you around. "We're going to get married!" You exclaimed. "We are." Benjamin chuckled. "This must be one of the best days of my life." You said. "Mine too." Benjamin replied. "Can we go home now, I'm really tired." You said. "Sure." Benjamin responded. You both got in the car and Benjamin drove you home and you had a great day.


	11. Finn - I'm Sorry

You were friends with Finn and you knew that his friends raced cars; you thought you were a pretty good driver so you decided that you would have a go in a race car. You found Finn in the garage. "Hey, can I drive one of these race cars?" You asked. "You'd need to be very careful." Finn replied. "Yeah I would be." You said. "Actually I have one more rule." Finn stated. "And what's that?" You asked. "The rule is that I have to be in the car with you." Finn replied. "I'm good with that." You said. "Alright, what car do you want to try out?" Finn asked. "That blue one there." You said pointing to it. "Cool, we'll bring it down to the race track." Finn responded. You got into the car with Finn and he drove you to the race track.

 

"It's my turn to drive." You giggled. "Ok." Finn responded and he got out of the car and let you get into the driver's side. Once Finn had got back in you started to drive. "Can I go really fast?" You asked. "Yeah, but be careful and listen to what I tell you to do." Finn said. "I will." You responded. "Then you should be fine." Finn said. You sped up and you went really fast in the car. "You're doing well." Finn said. "This is so fun!" You exclaimed. "Just don't do it when your out on a normal road." Finn chuckled. "Oh I'd never speed on a proper road." You said. "That's very good of you." Finn said. You were speeding around the track and you saw a car headed straight towards you; you slammed on the breaks and you tried to swerve out of the way. The car hit you and you car started to flip over. 

 

The car stopped rolling and you couldn't believe what had just happened. "Y/N! Are you ok?" Finn asked in panick. "I'm sorry." You said. "I don't care about the car! Are you hurt?" Finn asked. "I don't know." You responded. "We need to get out of the car." Finn said. "I'll need help." You replied. "Ok, you stay there and I'll come and help you." Finn said. Finn was able to get out of the car and he came round and got you out. "Thanks." You said. "I'm going to call Toby to take us to the hospital." Finn stated. "Ok." You replied. Finn called Toby and he got to the race track quite quickly. You got into the car with Finn. "What happened?" Toby asked. "Some idiot was on the race track on the wrong side of the road. Y/N did everything she could to avoid a crash." Finn said. 

 

"Are either of you hurt?" Toby asked. "I feel a bit sore but I think I'm fine." Finn replied. "I feel really shaky but it's probably just shock. I don't know if I'm injured." You said. "Here, take my jacket." Finn responded and he gave his jacket to you. "Thanks." You said. You were really nervous sitting in the car and you worried that someone else would crash into you. "Are you ok?" Finn asked seeing you looked scared. "I'm just a bit scared being in a car, I'm worried that someone else will crash into us." You replied. "We're nearly at the hospital, don't worry." Finn comforted you. You all got to the hospital and Finn helped you out of the car. You went into the hospital and a doctor examined you and you got x-rays. The doctor came into the room to talk to you. "Thankfully there's nothing serious wrong but you do have a fractured ankle and you'll have a few bruises. You'll probably have whiplash as well." The doctor told you. 

 

"That's bad but it could have been much worse, I'm very lucky." You said. Your ankle got put into a cast and they gave you crutches. You went out if the room and found Finn waiting for you. "Oh my! What happened to your leg?" Finn asked. "My ankle's fractured, but they said it won't take too long to heal." You said. "I wish you were completely fine." Finn responded. "Well I think we're both lucky to not be seriously injured." You said. "That's true." Finn replied. "So do you have any breaks or fractures?" You asked. "No, thankfully I'll just have bruises." Finn responded. "I'm glad." You said. "You know I've realised something today." Finn said. "What?" You asked. "I realised that I should have told you ages ago that I love you." Finn said. "What?" You asked in shock. "Y/N I love you." Finn replied. "Holy shit! This is amazing! I love you too!" You exclaimed. Finn leaned down and kissed you. "I've just realised I won't be able to drive for a while." You said. "I'll take you wherever you need to go." Finn responded. "Thanks." You said. You were devasted that you had been in a crash but you were really happy that Finn loved you.


	12. Elliot - I Hacked him

Your friend Liam was at your house. "Get me a beer." Liam said. "Ok." You replied and you went and got a beer from the fridge for Liam. "Here." You said and Liam took it off you. "So what do you want to do?" You asked. "Put on a good film." Liam replied. "Ok." You said. You put on the film Up and the film was soon over. "Did you like it?" You asked. "No that was shit!" Liam exclaimed and he pushed you off the sofa and you hit your head on the table. "Y/N I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Liam said. "I can't believe you!" You shouted. "I just got angry, you know how I am!" Liam yelled. "That's not an excuse that you can use! Get out of my house! I'm sick of you and how you treat me!" You shouted.

 

"Don't talk to me like that! Bitch!" Liam exclaimed and he punched your cheek. "Get out!" You yelled. "You can't make me leave." Liam chuckled. "I'll call the police." You responded. "We both know you don't have the guts to do that." Liam stated. "I'll do it I swear." You responded. "I'll see you around Y/N." Liam chuckled and he left your house. You burst out crying; you were sick of Liam and you were really scared of him. You heard someone knocking at your door so you went and looked through the peep hole; you saw Elliot so you opened the door. Elliot saw how upset you were and he hugged you. "I heard shouting, are you alright?" Elliot asked. "No." You sobbed. "What happened?" Elliot asked. 

 

"Someone who I thought was my friend isn't and he pushed me and then punched me. Just because he didn't like the film I put on. Then he got really angry but he left." You said. "If he hurt you then you should call the police." Elliot responded. "The police won't do shit, they'd need a lot of proof and it could go to court which I don't have the money for." You stated. "He can't keep doing stuff like this!" Elliot exclaimed. "There's nothing I can do." You responded. "Fine then I will." Elliot said. "I don't want you getting involved, I don't want you getting hurt." You replied. "You're more important than me." Elliot said. "That's not true." You responded. "Y/N I care about you and I won't let him hurt you anymore." Elliot stated. "Please don't get involved, he'll go after you!" You exclaimed. 

 

"If he does then I'll deal with it." Elliot responded. "I still don't want you to do anything. But is there anything that you want?" You asked. "No I only want you to be safe." Elliot replied. "I'm fine Elliot." You said. "I can stay here of you want." Elliot responded. "No, I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." You said. "Ok but if anything happens then you get me." Elliot replied. "I will." You said. Elliot went home and you went to sleep. 

 

A few days had passed and you hadn't seen Liam. You heard a knock at the door so you went and opened it and you saw Elliot. "Hey." You said. "Have you seen the news?" Elliot asked. "No." You replied. "I think you'll want to take a look." Elliot said and you went and turned on the TV and put it on a news channel. "A trusted doctor had been caught selling drugs." The news reporter said. "Why is this important?" You asked. "Because the doctor who was caught is Liam." Elliot replied. "Oh my god!  That's great!" You exclaimed. "Yeah, now he can't hurt you." Elliot said. "How did they get him?" You asked. "I know you told me not to get involved but I had to. I hacked him and I was able to release stuff about his drug dealing." Elliot said. "Thank you!" You exclaimed and you kissed Elliot. 

 

"Oh sorry." You said and you looked away realising you had kissed Elliot and you knew how much he didn't like physical contact. When you looked back at Elliot you could see he was grinning. "Don't apologise, I've wanted to kiss you for ages." Elliot said. "Really?" You asked surprised. "Yeah, I really like you." Elliot responded. "I like you too." You giggled and Elliot leaned down and kissed you. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked me?" You asked. "I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same." Elliot replied. "Thanks for everything." You said. "I'm just glad I got that bastard away from you!" Elliot exclaimed. You were really glad that you wouldn't have to deal with Liam anymore and you found out that Elliot liked you as more than a friend.


	13. First date - Rami

You had been texting Rami since you had met him. You heard your phone ringing so you answered it. "Hey, Y/N it's Rami." Rami said. "Oh hey." You replied. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date." Rami said. "With who?" You asked. "Me." Rami chuckled. "Are you for real?" You asked. "Yeah Y/N I'm being serious. It's fine if you don't want to go on a date though." Rami responded. "No, I'd love to go on a date. I'm just surprised that you'd want to go on a date with me." You said. "You shouldn’t be surprised, you're a lovely person and you're gorgeous." Rami replied. "Wow thanks." You said. "So does Friday night work for you?" Rami asked. "Yep, what time?" You responded. "About 6pm." Rami said. "Cool, I'll see you then." You responded. "Great, I have to go now. We'll talk soon." Rami said. "Bye, have a good day." You replied. "Thanks, you too." Rami said. You hung up the phone and you were really excited for your date.

 

A few days passed and it was Friday; you put on a dress for the date and you hoped that Rami hadn't planned anything adventurous. You heard the doorbell ring so you went and opened the door. "Wow you look amazing!" Rami exclaimed. "Thanks, you look very smart." You said, seeing Rami in a nice suit. "I hope you like Italian food." Rami said. "I love Italian!" You exclaimed. "That's good because we're going to an Italian restaurant." Rami responded and you both went to the car. "The only food that I don't like is Spanish. I remember I went to a Spanish restaurant with my friend and I barely ate anything." You said. "I'll remember that for the future." Rami replied. "What makes you think I'll want another date." You said. "Oh sorry." Rami replied. "I'm just kidding." You giggled. "Oh you got me." Rami chuckled.

 

You both got to the restaurant and Rami opened all the doors for you. "Thanks." You said. You both went and got seated. "Do you know what you want?" Rami asked. "Well to drink I'd like coke and for a meal I want the tomato pasta." You said. "You don't want wine or anything?" Rami asked. "No thanks, I get drunk pretty easily and when I'm drunk I act really silly. So not the best way for you to see me." You giggled. "Ok." Rami said. The waiter came over and Rami told him what you both wanted. "So who is a celebrity that you want to do an interview with but haven't?" Rami asked. "Even though I know quite a bit about you I think it'd be cool to interview you. I'd also like to interview Meryl Streep, she's amazing." You said. "Well I'm sure you'll get to interview me at some stage." Rami chuckled. "That'd be cool." You replied. 

 

The food arrived and you started to eat it. "So do you like your job?" Rami asked. "It's great but I'd like to become a talk show host." You responded. "I think you'd be great at that." Rami said. "Thanks." You replied. After a while you were both finished eating. "Do you want dessert?" Rami asked. "Yes please." You replied. The waiter brought over dessert menus and you looked through it. "Oh my, chocolate brownies." You said. "Is that what you want to get?" Rami asked. "Yep. What are you getting?" You responded. "I'll have the ice cream sundae." Rami said. The waiter came back and Rami ordered the desserts. "You know desserts are my favourite part of meals." You said. "Yeah they're great." Rami responded. 

 

The desserts soon arrived and you started to eat the brownie. "Oh my god! It's is delicious!" You exclaimed. "Yeah I love the food here." Rami agreed. "Is this your favourite restaurant?" You asked. "Yep." Rami said. "Well I can see why." You giggled. "Do you want any of my dessert?" Rami asked. "Sure, thanks." You replied and Rami got a spoonful for you and gave it to you. "Wow yours tastes great too. You can have a bit of my brownie." You said. "Oh thanks." Rami responded and you gave him a bit of your chocolate brownie. You finished the dessert and you were really full. "Wow I can't eat anymore." You said. "I don't think I could either." Rami chuckled. The waiter came over with the bill. "Shall we go half?" You asked. "Oh no, I've got it." Rami responded. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Yeah." Rami replied. "Thank you." You said. Rami payed the bill and then he drove you home. 

 

"Would you like to go on another date sometime?" Rami asked. "Well that depends." You replied. "On what?" Rami asked. "It depends on if you want another date or not." You said. "Yes I would like to go on another date." Rami responded. "Then yes I'll go on another date." You giggled. Rami leaned down and kissed you. "Well I'll see you again." You said. "That would be great." Rami replied and you hugged Rami. "Bye." You said. "Bye." Rami responded and you kissed him one last time and then you went into your house.


	14. First date - Ahkmenrah

You had been going to the museum at night and you always looked forward to seeing Ahkmenrah. You went to the Egyptian part of the museum and you found Ahkmenrah. "Hey Ahki." You said. "Hello." Ahkmenrah said. You noticed that Ahkmenrah was pacing and he seemed nervous. "Are you ok?" You asked. "Yeah." Ahkmenrah responded. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Don't worry I'm fine." Ahkmenrah said. "Well if there's ever anything you need to talk about then you can trust me." You responded. "Thanks." Ahkmenrah said. You spent the rest of the night talking to Ahkmenrah and he had seemed quite distracted the whole time. "Well I should get going." You said. "Wait I need to talk to you." Ahkmenrah replied. "Oh ok." You said. "I really, really like you and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date?" Ahkmenrah asked. "That sounds great." You replied. "It's ok I understand we can just... Wait! Did I hear you right?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Ahki I'd love to go on a date with you." You said. 

 

"Wow, I'm so happy!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed and he hugged you. "So what was your idea for our date?" You asked. "Well I'm not sure, I'm not ready to leave the museum yet in case something goes wrong." Ahkmenrah replied. "Ok, do you trust me to plan the date?" You asked. "Yes I would." Ahkmenrah said. "Cool, I'll think of what we can do." You responded. Ahkmenrah went back into his place. The next night you ordered food from McDonald's and you went and found Ahkmenrah. "What's this?" Ahkmenrah asked. "It's food from McDonald's." You replied. "McDonald's?" Ahkmenrah asked confused and you giggled. "It's a fast food restaurant." You said. "I have no idea what any of that is." Ahkmenrah responded. "Well it's a place that you go to and there's a menu with food on it and you pick what you want. Then the food arrives pretty quickly." You said. "Ah, that makes more sense. Thank you for explaining." Ahkmenrah replied.

 

You gave Ahkmenrah some of the McDonald's. "This all looks very strange." Ahkmenrah said. "Well, that's chicken and those are chips." You responded. "Food has certainly changed from my time." Ahkmenrah said. "It has, now try the food." You replied. You both started to eat the McDonald's. "Wow this tastes amazing! There's so much flavour!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed and you giggled. "Well I'm glad you like it." You said. "We must eat this food more often." Ahkmenrah responded. "Not too much because it's very unhealthy. There's loads of calories and fat in a McDonald's." You said. "That is not good." Ahkmenrah replied. "It's not but I'd be happy to have a McDonald's every once in a while." You said. You both continued eating until all the food was finished. 

 

"I would very much like to have another date with you." Ahkmenrah said. "I'd like that too." You responded. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Ahkmenrah said and you could feel yourself blushing. "Aww you're so sweet." You responded. "It's true, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Ahkmenrah said. You could see that Ahkmenrah was leaning over and your heart was racing; you closed the gap between you and Ahkmenrah and you kissed him. You heard people cheering and you pulled away; you could see a lot of the people and animals staring at you both. "I didn't realise we were being watched." You said. "Neither did I." Ahkmenrah replied. 

 

"Well Y/N it's nice to see you having romance in your life." Larry said. "Thanks, but I think you need romance too." You giggled. "Maybe." Larry said. "But please in the future give us some privacy." You said. "Alright, we will." Larry replied. Larry and everyone else left you alone with Ahkmenrah again. "Well now everyone knows about our date." Ahkmenrah said. "They do and they'll probably be gossiping about it." You giggled. "Well there's no point in keeping it a secret anyway." Ahkmenrah said. "No, I think secret relationships are stupid." You responded. "I really enjoy out time together, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave again." Ahkmenrah said. "I'll see you tomorrow." You responded and Ahkmenrah leaned down and kissed you. "Bye, have a good day." Ahkmenrah said. "Thanks, bye." You replied. You left the museum and you had loved your date with Ahkmenrah.


	15. Benjamin - I'll do it

You had been dating Benjamin for about a year and you knew that he was a vampire. You were sure that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him so you decided to ask him if he would turn you into a vampire. You went to Benjamin's house and you rang the doorbell. A few moments later Benjamin answered the door. "Y/N what a pleasure to see you!" Benjamin exclaimed and he hugged you. "It's nice to see you too." You giggled. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." Benjamin said. "Well I wanted to talk to you." You responded. "That can't be good." Benjamin said. "Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you." You giggled. "Oh thank god!" Benjamin exclaimed. 

 

You sat with Benjamin on the sofa. "Ben I really love you." You said. "I love you too." Benjamin replied. "And I know we haven't been dating as long as some other people but I know that you're the only person I want to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." You said and you could see that Benjamin was grinning. "I feel the same." Benjamin responded. "But the only way I can be with you forever is if I become a vampire. I'd love it if you would make me like you." You said. "Of course I'll do it." Benjamin replied. "Thank you!" You exclaimed and you kissed Benjamin. "It will be incredibly painful and it could last for days." Benjamin said. "I know but it'll be worth it." You replied. "It will." Benjamin agreed. "Ok I'm ready." You replied. Benjamin leaned and he kissed your neck, then he bit into your neck and it was really sore. After a few moments you felt like your whole body was burning and you were screaming in pain. "I know how awful this is but you'll feel better after its all over." Benjamin said. 

 

After about two days you had became a vampire. "How are you feeling?" Benjamin asked. "I feel great, I have way better senses." You said. "I really hated seeing you in pain." Benjamin responded. "Yeah it was hell for me." You said. "We should go on a hunt." Benjamin stated. "Yeah I'm actually really hungry!" You exclaimed. "You'll be strong enough to kill anyone you want." Benjamin said. "Couldn't I eat an animal?" You asked. "Well you could but humans taste better." Benjamin replied. "I don't want to be a murderer." You stated. "Ok, but you could do what I do. I only kill bad people who have committed awful crimes." Benjamin responded. "I think I'd feel too guilty." You said. "Alright, I'll take you to the woods and you can have an animal instead." Benjamin replied. "Thanks." You said.

 

Benjamin brought you to the woods. "So what animals are in these woods?" You asked. "Deer, rabbits and bears. There's probably more." Benjamin replied. "I'd like to get a bear then." You said. "You'd certainly be strong enough, you're even stronger than me!" Benjamin exclaimed. "You're kidding right?" You giggled. "I'm not, you'd be able to beat me up if you wanted." Benjamin said. "I could never do that." You responded. You went into the woods and after a while of walking you found a deer. "I don't want to kill it but it smells so nice." You said. "It's ok if you kill it." Benjamin responded. "No I'll control myself." You said. You were able to control your thirst and leave the deer alone. You walked for a while longer and you found a cave. "There might be a bear in there." You said. "Hopefully." Benjamin responded. You went into the cave and you saw a bear; you jumped onto it and you bit into it. You started to drink the blood and you thought it tasted great. You were finished eating. 

 

"How do you feel now?" Benjamin asked. "I'm not hungry at all." You replied. "That's good." Benjamin said. "So do you think I have any cool powers?" You asked. "Probably but I don't know what it is." Benjamin said. "I'm sure I'll find out in the next few days." You replied. A few more days had passed and you found out that you could move objects with your mind.


	16. Elliot - I'll do it

You had become good friends with Elliot but you liked him as more than a friend so you decided that you would tell him. You went to Elliot's apartment and thankfully he was in. "Hey I need to talk to you." You said. "Come in." Elliot responded and you went in and sat on the sofa with him. "Is something wrong?" Elliot asked. "Not really... God I'm so nervous!" You exclaimed. "Whatever it is you can tell me." Elliot responded. "Ok.. Well... The thing is. I really like you." You said. "I like you too." Elliot replied. "Yeah, but... I like you as more than a friend." You said. "I feel the same." Elliot responded. "Oh thank god." You sighed in relief. 

 

"May I kiss you?" Elliot asked. "Yes Elliot." You giggled and Elliot leaned over and kissed you. "So do you want to go on a date?" You asked. "Yeah, but I want it to be different to a normal date." Elliot said. "Sounds good, I'd probably be too nervous to eat food anyway." You giggled. "I would be too." Elliot replied. "How about we go to the zoo?" You asked. "I'd like that." Elliot responded. "Are you free on Saturday?" You asked. "I should be." Elliot replied. "Ok I'll pick you up at half past one on Saturday." You said. "Ok." Elliot responded. You spent a while longer with Elliot and then you went home.

 

It was finally Saturday and you were really excited and a bit nervous for your date with Elliot. You went to Elliot's apartment. "Hey are you ready to go?" You asked. "Yeah." Elliot replied and you both went out to your car and you started to drive. "I'm really excited I love the zoo!" You exclaimed. "I like them too." Elliot responded. "And all the monkeys are so cute, that's what I'm most looking forward to seeing." You said. "They're very smart animals." Elliot replied. "Yep they are." You agreed. You soon got to the zoo and you got out of the car and went in. "I'll pay for it." Elliot said. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Yeah." Elliot replied and he went and payed for you both to get in. You started to walk around the zoo and you looked at all the different animals. 

 

"They're all so cute!" You exclaimed. "They are and I'm having a great time." Elliot responded. "Me too. I like that we're doing something unusual for a first date." You said. "Yeah, it's a lot better than having dinner. I feel more relaxed and it's less awkward." Elliot replied. "Definitely." You agreed. "Oh I forgot to say to you that you look beautiful." Elliot said. "Aww thanks, you look great too." You responded. "I'm wearing what I always wear." Elliot stated. "I know but I really like your hoodie." You giggled. "Thanks." Elliot said. You walked around the zoo more until you had seen all of the animals. "Have you had a good time?" You asked. "Yes and I would like to do something like this again." Elliot responded. "So would I." You said. You brought Elliot home and you walked him to the door. "I'll figure out what to do for our next date." Elliot said. "Ok." You replied. Elliot leaned down and kissed you. "I look forward to our next date." You said. "As do I." Elliot responded. You hugged Elliot and gave him a kiss and then you left.


	17. Ahkmenrah - Dance With me

You were dating Ahkmenrah and Larry had organised a party. You went into the museum and you could hear the music blasting. You went and found Ahkmenrah. "Y/N! This party is awsome!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. "Hey." You responded. "I've never had so much fun in my life." Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Wow you really are having fun." You giggled. "Cone on! Dance with me!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. "Ok." You replied. You started to dance beside Ahkmenrah and you thought he was a great dancer. "You're a great dancer!" You exclaimed. "Thank you, so are you." Ahkmenrah said. "I'm really not." You giggled. 

 

You kept dancing with Ahkmenrah and then you got tired. "I need a break." You said. "You're breaking up with me?" Ahkmenrah asked and he looked really sad. "No Iean I need a break from dancing." You giggled. "Oh thank goodness!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. You went and found a seat and you sat down with Ahkmenrah. "Do you need a drink?" Ahkmenrah asked. "That would be good thanks." You replied. "You stay here and I'll get you a drink." Ahkmenrah said. "Ok." You responded. Ahkmenrah left and he came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. "Thanks." You said and you took a drink of the water. "Do you like parties?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yeah they're fun, especially with you." You said. "Oh thanks." Ahkmenrah responded. 

 

After a rest you were ready to dance again. "Well I'm ready to dance again." You said. "Great!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed and he took your hand and brought you onto the dance floor. "Do an Egyptian dance!" You exclaimed. "Ok." Ahkmenrah chuckled and he started to do an Egyptian dance. "Can you teach me?" You asked. "Sure." Ahkmenrah replied and he started to show you how to do the dance. "Am I good?" You asked. "Yes, very good." Ahkmenrah responded. "This dance is cool but I couldn't use it in a night club." You giggled. "Why not?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Because people would think I was weird." You giggled. "Well that's very rude of them." Ahkmenrah responded. "Yeah people can be really rude." You said.

 

You kept dancing with Ahkmenrah and you were having a lot of fun. "You really are a great dancer." Ahkmenrah said. "Thanks you are too!" You exclaimed. You spent the rest of the night at the museum and then the sun was rising. "I had a great time and I hope we do this again." Ahkmenrah said. "I'm sure we will." You replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Ahkmenrah said. "Yep I can't wait!" You exclaimed and you hugged Ahkmenrah. "I love you." Ahkmenrah said. "I love you too." You responded and you kissed Ahkmenrah. You went home and you were really excited to see Ahkmenrah again.


	18. Chapter 18

You were out for a walk when you saw your boyfriend Elliot across the street so you went to the other side to meet him. "Hey Elliot!" You called to him. "Oh hi Y/N." Elliot responded and he walked over to you and hugged you. "How are you?" You asked. "I'm fine. I've been invited to a dinner and I'd like you to come with me." Elliot said. "Sure, it sounds fun." You replied. "Thanks, but it might be awkward." Elliot said. "Why?" You asked. "Well I'm not very good with social situations as you know and they've never met you." Elliot replied. "I'm sure we'll be fine." You giggled. "You being there will help." Elliot said. "I'm glad and if you want to leave early then we'll go." You replied. "Thanks." Elliot said.

 

"So do you think I'd need to change into something more formal?" You asked. "I'm not." Elliot stated. "Ok I'll just wear this." You giggled. "I think you look great whatever you wear." Elliot said. "Thanks, you're so sweet." You responded. "Oh the dinner is at 6pm." Elliot said. "Cool, I'll be ready." You replied. You spent the next few hours with Elliot and then you went with Elliot to the dinner. "I'm actually quite hungry." You said. "Elliot aren't you going to introduce everyone?" A lady asked. "Sorry, Y/N this is Angela and her boyfriend Ollie. Angela, Ollie, this is my girlfriend Y/N." Elliot said. 

 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Angela stated. "Yeah, I do." Elliot responded. Finally the door was opened and you went into the house. "Sorry about that, we didn't hear the door." A man said. "Is this your boss?" You asked. "Oh no. I'm Harry, Gideon's boyfriend." Harry said. "Oh right." You responded. You went and sat at the table beside Elliot. "So how long have you been dating?" Gideon asked. "About a month." Elliot replied. "Wow and we had no idea the whole time." Angela said. "Well I'm happy for you Elliot." Ollie said.

 

The food was made and you started to eat it. "Wow this is really good!" You exclaimed. "Thanks." Gideon chuckled. You ate until everything was finished. "I take it you enjoyed the meal." Elliot said. "Yes I did." You replied. "Can we go home now?" Elliot whispered. "Yeah, I'll just say I'm not feeling well." You responded. "We're going to leave now." Elliot said. "Yeah, I'm not feeling too well." You lied. "Oh I hope it wasn't the food." Harry responded. "Oh I'm sure it wasn't. I had a lovely time." You said. "You're welcome to come back." Gideon said. "Oh thanks." You replied. You left with Elliot and you drove him home. "Thanks for coming with me." Elliot said. "Thanks for bringing me, I really enjoyed the evening." You responded. You dropped off Elliot at his house and then you went home.


	19. First date - Finn

You had kept in contact with Finn since he had fixed your car but you hasn't had the date yet. Your phone rang and you saw that it was Finn calling so you answered it. "Hey it's Finn." Finn said. "I don't know anyone called Finn." You responded. "You don't remember? I'm the guy who fixed your car when it broke down." Finn said. "I'm just joking, of course I know who you are." You giggled. "Very funny. Anyway I called to ask about the date you promised me." Finn said. "I never promised." You replied. "Ok, but you did say that you would go on a date with me." Finn stated. "I know and I will, I just never promised." You responded. "So how do you feel about watching a car race?" Finn asked. "That sounds fun." You said. "Great, then I'll pick you up at 9pm." Finn replied. "That's a bit late." You said. "Yeah but it's the time that the race is on." Finn responded. "Alright, don't be late." You said. "I'm always on time." Finn replied. "Oh wait what day is the date on?" You asked. "Saturday, so it's two days away." Finn replied. "Ok, I'll see you on Saturday." You said. "Yep, bye." Finn responded.

 

It felt like ages but Saturday had finally arrived; you were ready for the date. You heard the doorbell ring so you went and opened the door and you saw Finn. "I hope you're ready cause this thing starts soon." Finn said. "I am, don't worry." You responded. You went out to the car with Finn and he started to drive. "So is there anyone famous in this race?" You asked. "Oh god no!" Finn exclaimed. "Oh right. Well do you know anyone in the race?" You asked. "Yeah, my friend and his younger brother. I'll actually be helping." Finn replied. "How will you help?" You asked. "I'll be giving directions and stuff." Finn responded. "Oh that's cool, I hope your friend wins." You said. "So do I." Finn agreed. Finn stopped the car near a tunnel. "Well this is the finish of the race." Finn said. "I thought we were going to a proper race track." You responded. "No, this is it." Finn stated. "But isn't that illegal?" You asked. "Totally but we won't be in trouble if anyone gets caught." Finn replied. 

 

"Well I'd better not get in trouble." You said. "You won't, don't worry. Anyway I want you to have fun." Finn replied. "I'll be fine just as long as no one gets hurt or arrested." You said. "So when is the race starting?" You asked. "In a few minutes." Finn responded. A few minutes later the race started and you watched where Finn's friend was from a laptop Finn had set up. "Wow he's in the lead!" You exclaimed. "Yeah!" Finn responded. You kept watching the screen and you could see that Toby was still winning. "You can look out and see them coming through the tunnel." Finn said and you both looked into the tunnel. "That's him!" Finn exclaimed. Toby won and you and Finn cheered. Toby got out of the car and walked over to you both. "That was great man!" Finn exclaimed. "Thanks for the help." Toby responded. "Oh I'd like you to meet my date Y/N. Y/N this is Toby." Finn said. "It's nice to meet you Y/N. I honestly thought he'd never be able to get a date." Toby chuckled. "Hey!" Finn exclaimed. 

 

"So how did he convince you to go on a date with him?" Toby asked. "Well my car broke down and he fixed it. So to thank him I agreed to go on a date." You said. "Oh so you felt you had to?" Toby responded. "No, I actually wanted to go on a date with Finn." You said. "Yeah she doesn't find this date an obligation." Finn stated. "I can't believe you would think this is a good date." Toby chuckled. "I've actually had a lot of fun." You responded. "Anyway that's not all I have planned." Finn said. "Oh what else is planned?" You asked. "I thought we could go get ice cream." Finn replied. "Sure." You said. "You really need taught about how to date." Toby stated. "I disagree, I've had a really good time and Finn thought out of the box." You replied. "Ok, I think Y/N's perfect for you." Tony said. "Uh, thanks." You responded. "Shall we leave?" Finn asked. "Sure." You replied. "Congrats on the race bro." Finn said. "Yeah you did great." You said. "Have fun you two." Toby responded. 

 

You got into the car with Finn and he drove to an ice cream shop. "What do you want?" Finn asked. "I'll have mint chocolate chip, oreo and cookie dough in a three scoop tub." You replied. "Oh that sounds yummy. Would you get us seats while I get the ice cream?" Finn asked. "Yep." You said. Finn went up to get the ice creams and you found a place to sit. After a while Finn came and sat beside you with the ice creams. "Thanks." You said. "So do you think you'd like to go to more of those races?" Finn asked. "Yeah, I think it'd be fun." You replied. "I'm glad, it was a lot better with you there." Finn said. "Thanks. I really enjoyed myself." You responded. You finished the ice cream. "That was really nice ice cream." You said. "Yeah this is my favourite ice cream place." Finn responded. "I think it's time I go home, I'm really tired!" You exclaimed.  "Yeah, it is pretty late." Finn agreed. 

 

You got into the car with Finn and he drove you home. You both got out of the car and Finn walked you to your door. "You know I'm so glad that my car broke down." You said. "Why?" Finn chuckled. "Because if it hadn't then I wouldn't have met you." You replied. "Then I'm glad too." Finn said. Finn leaned down and you closed the gap and kissed Finn. "Bye." You giggled. "Good night." Finn responded and you went inside your house.


	20. Benjamin - You Shouldn’t

You were in school and it was lunch; you went and found your boyfriend Benjamin by his locker. "Hey my wee Ben." You said. "You do realise I'm taller and way older than you?" Benjamin chuckled. "Oh I know." You responded. "You're funny." Benjamin said. There was a crowd of football players coming down the hallway and they were pushing each other. One of the players stumbled into you and you were crushed against a locker. "Hey watch it!" Benjamin shouted. "Excuse me?" Gareth asked. "I said watch it." Benjamin stated. "Whatever, your whore shouldn't have been in the way!" Gareth exclaimed. You could see that Benjamin was getting angry. "Just leave it." You said. "Don't you dare call Y/N a whore!" Benjamin yelled.

 

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Gareth retorted. "I'm going to beat you up." Benjamin stated. "No don't." You responded. "He can't get away with this." Benjamin said. "Ooh I'm so scared!" Gareth chuckled. "So are you going to apologise?" Benjamin asked. "No way little man!" Gareth exclaimed. Benjamin started to punch Gareth and you were shocked at how violent he was being. "Ben that's enough!" You shouted and Benjamin stopped punching him. "Jeez man!" Tom exclaimed. The football team helped Gareth away. "Ben you shouldn't have done that." You said. "Y/N he was being so rude about you." Benjamin responded. "I know but he didn't deserve to be beat up." You said. "Oh I'm sure he did, he was a dick to you and he's probably beat up loads of kids and bullied them." Benjamin replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble." You said. "Get hurt?" Benjamin chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forget about you being a vampire sometimes." You whispered.

 

When lunch was over you went to your next class with Benjamin. A few minutes into the class Benjamin was called out of class and you presumed it was about what happened at lunch. After a while Benjamin came back into the class and he seemed angry. "What did they want?" You asked. "I've been suspended." Benjamin responded. "Oh I'm so sorry." You said. "Don't be sorry it's not your fault, it's that stupid football team!" Benjamin exclaimed. "I'll miss you." You said. "I'll miss you too." Benjamin replied and he gave you a hug and then left the room.

 

After a week Benjamin came back to school and you had really missed him. "I've missed you so much!" You exclaimed. "So have I." Benjamin responded and he leaned down and kissed you. You spent the rest of school with Benjamin and you were really glad to have him back. After school you were walking home with Benjamin and you heard the football team behind you. "Just keep walking and ignore them." You said. "I'll try but I won't make any promises." Benjamin responded. "Hey wait up you little shit!" You heard someone from the football team yell. "Ignore it." You said. "I don't care what they call me." Benjamin chuckled and you both continued walking. "He's still with that whore." One of the guys on the team said and Benjamin heard him. Benjamin stopped walking and you were confused. 

 

"Why did you stop?" You asked. "They're being rude about you again." Benjamin replied. "It's not worth getting into a fight." You said. "But I love you and they can't call you such horrible names." Benjamin responded. "Please Ben, I love you too but I don't Want you getting in trouble." You said. "Alright, but I swear if I hear them saying another bad thing about you then I'm doing something about it." Benjamin responded. "Ok." You said. The football team walked past and you got pushed and you nearly fell over but Benjamin caught you. "Thanks." You said. "Did you do that on purpose?" Benjamin shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about man." Tom responded. "You're all fucking bullies!" Benjamin yelled. "You should take that back." Tom threatened. "I don't think I will." Benjamin responded. "Let's beat him up!" Gareth exclaimed. "Yeah!" Tom agreed. The football team walked over to you both and Gareth pushed Benjamin against the wall. 

 

"Let him go!" You exclaimed. "He needs to pay for what he's done." Gareth stated. "Do you really think I'm going to let you beat me up?" Benjamin chuckled. "It'd be a lot easier." Tom responded. Benjamin pushed Gareth away from him but the rest of the football team pinned him against the wall. "Stop! This is crazy!" You exclaimed. "Don't worry about me, I'll beat these idiots." Benjamin chuckled. Benjamin easily pushed the football team away from him and they were shocked. The different players tried to fight Benjamin but he pushed them all away. "You can't hurt me." Benjamin said. After a few more attempts at beating Benjamin the football team gave up. "Now that you've given up you'd better not ever be rude about Y/N again." Benjamin stated. "Fine." Gareth responded. "And you'll leave both of us alone." Benjamin said. "Anything else?" Gareth asked. "Actually, if I ever see you bullying anyone then you'll get a punch." Benjamin replied. "Fine." Tom said.

 

Benjamin had dealt with the football team and he walked you the rest of the way home. "I hope that's it all sorted." You said. "Well I don't think they'll bother us again." Benjamin responded. "Imagine if they actually became nice." You giggled. "Unfortunately I don't think that will happen." Benjamin replied. "Maybe, maybe not." You said. "Well I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow." Benjamin said. "Yep." You responded and you hugged Benjamin. "Bye." Benjamin said. "Bye." You replied and you went into your house.


	21. Ahkmenrah - This is Stupid

You had been dating Ahkmenrah for a few weeks and you thought everything was going really well. You met Ahkmenrah in the museum. "Hey." You said. "Y/N I think we should talk." Ahkmenrah responded. "Ok, what is it?" You asked. "I don't think we should continue to date." Ahkmenrah replied. "What! Why? Did I do something wrong?" You asked. "No. It's not you, it's me." Ahkmenrah said. "Oh don't use that line!" You exclaimed. "But it's true. I can't give you what you deserve, you deserve someone who you can see at anytime of the day. You deserve someone who can give you a family and who you can show to your friends and family. And I can't do any of those things." Ahkmenrah said. "This is stupid! Ahki I love you!" You exclaimed. "I love you too but I just don't think this relationship is fair to you and I'm being selfish." Ahkmenrah responded. 

 

"No I don't want to end our relationship, we both love each other and we should be together." You said. "But we can never get married or have children." Ahkmenrah stated. "Yes we can." You replied. "How?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Well Larry could get a licence to marry us and we could adopt kids or something." You replied. "And you're sure you want to continue this relationship?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Yes I am." You replied. "Ok then." Ahkmenrah said. "So we're good?" You asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry for suggesting that we break up. I just thought it would make your life easier." Ahkmenrah said. "I understand but I would have been so upset if I couldn't date you." You replied. "Well I'm glad we've worked this out." Ahkmenrah said. "So am I." You responded and Ahkmenrah leaned down and kissed you. 

 

"So you never see a guy and think you'd rather date him?" Ahkmenrah asked. "Definitely not, I only have eyes for you." You replied. "I feel the same." Ahkmenrah said. "You'd better! I don't want you leaving me for someone else in the museum!" You exclaimed. "I would never do that." Ahkmenrah responded. "Good because if you did then I'd be like so annoyed." You said. "Well you don't need to worry." Ahkmenrah replied. "I'm really lucky to have you as my boyfriend." You said. "And I'm very lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You really are the best!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed. "Thanks so are you." You giggled. After spending all night at the museum you went home and you were glad that you hadn't broken up with Ahkmenrah.


	22. First date - Benjamin

Benjamin had been hanging out with you and your friends and you had both gotten closer to each other. It was lunch and you were outside with your friends; Benjamin came over to you. "Hey Y/N, could I talk to you?" Benjamin asked. "Oh sure." You replied and you walked with Benjamin. "So I think we get along pretty well." Benjamin said. "I think we do too." You responded. "And I think you're really pretty." Benjamin said. "Well thanks." You replied. "Are you free on Saturday?" Benjamin asked. "Yep." You said. "Well then would you like to come with me to a special place?" Benjamin asked. "Yeah, ok." You replied. "Great, I'll come to your house at about 3pm." Benjamin said. 

 

"Is there anything specific that I need?" You asked. "Well you need to bring comfy clothes and shoes. And you need to bring a swimsuit." Benjamin replied. "And what if I can't swim?" You asked. "I could teach you to swim." Benjamin said. "Well don't worry because I know how to swim." You responded. "It'll be so much fun on Saturday!" Benjamin exclaimed. "I hope so." You giggled. You went back to your friends and you were really excited for Saturday. 

 

After a few days it was Saturday and you changed into comfy clothes and you had your swimsuit on underneath. You heard a knock at the door so you went and opened it and you saw Benjamin. "Hey." You said. "Hi, you look really nice." Benjamin responded. "Thanks, I like your hair and jacket." You said. "Thank you." Benjamin replied. "So where is it that we're going?" You asked. "We're going to woods and there's a waterfall." Benjamin replied. "That sounds great." You said. "It is, I love the place." Benjamin responded. "How are we getting there?" You asked. "I'll drive us and then we'll have to walk." Benjamin responded and you both got into the car. "Is it far away?" You asked. "No it's only 30 minutes." Benjamin replied. "That's not very far." You said. 

 

After a while in the car Benjamin stopped and you could see woods. "This looks nice." You said. "It is and the waterfall's even better." Benjamin replied. "Is it a long walk?" You asked. "It's a bit of a walk." Benjamin said. "I hope I won't get tired." You responded. "Well I'll walk at your pace." Benjamin said. "Thanks, I'm a pretty slow walker." You giggled. "I'm fine with that, it'll make the day last longer." Benjamin said. "Yeah, that's good." You responded. After a while of walking your shoes started to rub against your foot. "Aww my shoes are rubbing against my feet." You complained. "Do you want me to carry you?" Benjamin asked. "No I think I'll be alright, but thanks." You replied. 

 

You kept walking and then there was a small stream which you would have to jump over. "You go first." You said. "Ok." Benjamin replied and he jumped Iver the stream with ease. "How do I get across?" You asked. "Just jump over." Benjamin replied. "Should I jump from the left or right side?" You asked. "The left side seems easier to jump from." Benjamin responded. "Ok, be ready to help me." You giggled. You went to the left side and you jumped across the stream; Benjamin held onto you so that you wouldn’t lose your balance. "Thanks." You said. You walked on and your foot was getting worse. "Are you ok?" Benjamin asked noticing your pain. "It's just my shoes rubbing." You said. 

 

"Please let me carry you." Benjamin responded. "Are you sure? Won't you get tired?" You asked. "No I'll be fine." Benjamin chuckled. "Ok." You said and Benjamin lifted you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms around Benjamin's neck. "Will you be able to carry me back as well?" You asked. "Of course." Benjamin replied. "Thank you." You said. You heard the waterfall and after a few moments you could see it. "Wow this looks amazing!" You exclaimed. "Yeah and the water's so clear." Benjamin said. Benjamin put you down and you took off your shoes and clothes. "Oh you had the same idea as me." Benjamin said. "Yeah, I couldn't be bothered having to change when I got here." You responded. "Well let's get in." Benjamin said. "Ok." You replied. 

 

You went with Benjamin and you got into the water. "Oh it's colder than I thought it'd be." You said and Benjamin hugged you. "Jeez you're freezing!" You exclaimed. "Oh sorry." Benjamin chuckled and he let go. You went deeper into the waterfall and you swam around. "Are you warmer now?" Benjamin asked. "Yep." You responded and you splashed Benjamin. "Oh you do not want to get into a splashing fight with me!" Benjamin exclaimed. "And why not?" You giggled. "Because I'll win." Benjamin said. You kicked your feet and big splashes hit Benjamin. Benjamin rushed over to you and he scooped up water and threw it at you. "Ahh!" You squealed. "You can give up at any time." Benjamin chuckled. "Nope." You replied. You and Benjamin continued the water fight and then Benjamin lifted you up. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Do you give up yet?" Benjamin responded. "No." You replied. "Then you're getting dunked in the water." Benjamin chuckled. "Ok! Ok! You win!" You exclaimed. "You bet I do." Benjamin responded. 

 

You went over to the waterfall and the water poured over you; Benjamin swam over to you. "You look so beautiful." Benjamin said and he wrapped you in his arms and leaned down and kissed you. "You know you're muscles are like so cool." You said. "Do you want to feel?" Benjamin asked. "Ok." You giggled nervously and Benjamin flexed his arm. You felt his muscles. "Wow you're so strong!" You exclaimed. "I am." Benjamin chuckled. You had spent ages in the waterfall and then you decided to get out. You dried yourself and then you changed into your clothes. "This place is amazing, thank you for showing it to me." You said. "I loved coming here with you." Benjamin responded. "It's been great but I think it's time we leave." You said. "Yep." Benjamin replied and he lifted you up. Benjamin carried you back to the car. 

 

"I can't believe you were able to carry me for that long and you're not even tired!" You exclaimed. "I told you I was strong." Benjamin chuckled. "You certainly are." You responded. Benjamin drove you home and walked with you to the door. "This was fun." You said. "Yep, we should do something like that again." Benjamin replied. "Yeah definitely." You said. "Well I'll see you on Monday." Benjamin said and he leaned down and kissed you. "Bye, see you on Monday." You responded and you went in your house.


	23. Elliot - You're Great

You were in your apartment reading a book and you heard a knock at the door so you got up and went to the door. You opened it and you saw Elliot with his dog Flipper. "Hi." You said. "Hi, could you do me a favour?" Elliot asked. "What is it?" You responded. "Could you look after Flipper while I'm away?" Elliot asked. "Sure." You replied. "Thanks." Elliot said and he handed you Flipper's lead. You looked after Flipper while Elliot was away and he came back to collect her a few hours later. "Thanks for looking after her, you're great." Elliot said and he gave you a hug. "Oh it's no problem, she's so cute." You replied. 

 

"Yeah." Elliot said. "Do you want to come in for dinner?" You asked. "No thanks, you've already done enough for me today." Elliot responded. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Yeah, but you could have dinner at my place of you want." Elliot suggested. "I'd like that." You said and you both went over to his apartment. "What do you want to eat?" Elliot asked. "I don't mind." You replied. "So a burger and chips is fine?" Elliot asked. "Sounds good." You said. Elliot got the food and he started to cook it. "Oh that smells nice." You said. "Yeah, it's making me hungry." Elliot chuckled. "How's your work going?" You asked. "It's fine." Elliot replied. The food was soon ready and you started to eat it. "This is really good." You said. "I'm glad you like it." Elliot responded. "So will I get dinner at your apartment every time I look after Flipper?" You asked. "Maybe." Elliot chuckled. 

 

"This is really nice getting to hang out with you." You said. "I'm enjoying myself too." Elliot replied. You finished eating and you had, had a really good time with Elliot. "Thanks for dinner." You said. "We should do this again." Elliot said. "Yeah, that'd be nice." You agreed. "Thanks again for looking after Flipper." Elliot said. "I'd be happy to look after her anytime, just so long as I'm not busy." You responded. "Thanks, that's great." Elliot said. "Well I should be going, I'll see you soon." You said. "Bye." Elliot replied and you left his apartment.


	24. Finn - You Can't

You were really good at driving and you had been out on the race track a few times. You decided that you would enter a race; you went to the garage that Finn worked at. "Oh hey Y/N." Finn said. "Hey, I want to enter a race." You stated. "Y/N you can't." Finn responded. "What? Why not?" You asked. "Well, one it's dangerous, two it's illegal and three I don't want you to get hurt." Finn said. "I know but I think I'd be good at racing cars." You replied. "No Y/N I don't want you racing. It's very different to the race track that you're used to." Finn said. "Please, just one race." You responded. "No it's too dangerous." Finn said. "Finn you can't control my life! If I want to race then I'll race!" You exclaimed. "And how are you going to get a car?" Finn retorted. "Well I was going to borrow one from here." You said. 

 

"You won't be able to." Finn replied. "I'll ask Toby." You said. "Ask away." Finn responded. You went over to Toby. "Hey, could I borrow a car for a race?" You asked. "What did Finn say?" Toby responded. "He said he didn't want me doing a race." You said. "Then I'm sorry Y/N but I can't let you borrow a car." Toby replied. "Are you serious!" You exclaimed. "Sorry, but Finn's your boyfriend and my friend. If I let you borrow a car then he'd be really annoyed with me." Toby said. "Fine I understand." You replied. "I knew he wouldn't let you borrow a car." Finn chuckled. "It's not funny!" You exclaimed. "I'm just glad you'll be safe." Finn said. "I'm finding a way to get a car." You stated. "Y/N please don't." Finn responded. "Whatever." You said and you left the garage. 

 

After a few days you had found a sports car to race and you knew where and when the race was. You went to where the start of the race was and you saw Toby so you went over to him. "Hey, good luck in the race." You said. "Thanks. Are you in it too?" Toby asked. "Yeah I am." You replied. "I don't think Finn will be very happy about that." Toby said. "Yeah but it's my life and he can't make my decisions." You replied. "Well good luck." Toby said. "Thanks." You responded. You got into your car and the race soon started. You went fast and you were doing well in the race. There was a red light and all the cars in the race sped on but you stopped; when the light was green you sped up again. You were really far behind in the race and you got to the finish in last place. You got out if the car and you could see Finn; he noticed you and walked over to you.

 

"Hi." You said. "No offence but you were really slow." Finn chuckled. "Yeah well there were a few red lights." You replied. "I don't think you'll be able to be a racer." Finn said. "I don't think so either." You giggled. "Well I'm glad because I'd be too worried about you." Finn said. "Yeah and you were right about everything." You responded. "But you'll still go on the race track?" Finn asked. "Yeah it's fun." You replied. "Well I'm glad because I like going to the race track with you." Finn said. "And we both know I'm the better driver." You giggled. "Hey I'm a good driver!" Finn exclaimed. "Yeah but I'm better." You responded. "Whatever." Finn said. "Oh geez I'm tired!" You exclaimed. "Do you want a lift home?" Finn asked. "And what would I do about this car?" You asked. "Toby or someone could bring it to the garage and then you can take it back to whoever you got it from." Finn said. "Ok." You replied. Finn drove you home. "Thanks for the lift." You said. "No problem." Finn responded and he leaned over and kissed you. "Bye." You said. "Bye." Finn replied. You got out of the car and you went into your house.


	25. Rami - You Should Leave

You were sick and you were staying in your house; you got a call from Rami so you answered it. "Hello." You said. "Hey are you free today?" Rami asked. "Yes but I'm not well." You replied. "What's wrong?" Rami asked. "My nose is blocked up and my head is killing me!" You exclaimed. "Ok, don't worry I'll be right over." Rami said. "No, it's fine." You responded. "Y/N I'm coming to look after you." Rami said. "But I don't want you to get sick as well." You replied. "I'll see you in a while." Rami said and before you could say anything more Rami hung up. After about 10 minutes later you heard the doorbell but you didn't answer it because you knew it would be Rami and you didn't want him to get sick as well. Rami kept ringing the bell and knocking on the door but you ignored him. A few minutes later you heard the back door open and Rami came in. 

 

"Thanks for ignoring me." Rami chuckled. "Well I didn't want you coming in and getting sick. Anyway how did you get into my house?" You asked. "I know where the spare key is." Rami responded. "Yeah I forgot about that." You said. "Now I'm going to look after you." Rami stated. "You should leave, I really don't want you to get sick." You replied. "Y/N I'll be fine. Now please no more arguing." Rami said. "Ok but if you get sick it's not my fault." You responded. "I'll take full responsibility." Rami chuckled. "So do you want to watch a movie with me?" You asked. "Sure, is there anything you need?" Elliot asked. "I don't think so." You replied. 

 

"Have you had painkillers and drank plenty of water?" Rami asked. "Yep." You replied. "And have you had something to eat?" Rami asked. "Yeah, I had breakfast." You responded. "Ok I'll just go find food for the film." Rami said. "They're in the store room." You responded. Rami went away and he came back with loads of treats. "Now don't eat them all on me." You giggled. "I won't." Rami responded. "What do you want to watch?" You asked. "Whatever you want to watch." Rami replied. "Ok, we'll watch Pitch Perfect." You said. "Oh I've heard it's a really good film." Rami responded. "Yeah it is. I don't know if you'll like it though." You giggled. "Well I'll go put it on." Rami said and he went and put Pitch Perfect on. 

 

You watched it and you loved the film. "So what did you think of it?" You asked. "I loved it!" Rami exclaimed. "I'm glad you loved it." You giggled. "Are you hungry?" Rami asked. "I guess." You responded. "I'll go make you soup." Rami said. "Thanks." You replied. You watched the TV while Rami was making soup for you; after a while Rami came back with soup. "I made this soup." Rami said. "Well no! The tooth fairy made it!" You giggled. "No, I mean like I made it from scratch." Rami chuckled. "Oh, thanks." You responded. You ate the soup and it tasted great. "You're a really good cook." You said. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Rami replied and he leaned over and kissed you. "Rami!" You exclaimed. "What?" Rami asked confused. "You kissed me and I'm sick, meaning you could get sick too!" You exclaimed. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Rami replied. "Well no more kisses." You said. "Aww but I love you." Rami responded. "And I love you too but I don't want you getting sick, so no kisses." You said. "Ok." Rami replied. Rami looked after you until you got better and thankfully Rami didn't get sick.


	26. Benjamin - What is This?

You had been writing fanfiction for a long time and your boyfriend Benjamin had inspired you to write a story about a human and a vampire dating. You changed the names but the story was the same as your life with Benjamin. You were sitting in your bed and you were writing about you and Benjamin; you put your laptop down to go to the toilet. When you came back from the toilet you saw Benjamin and he was looking at your laptop. "Shit! When did you get in here?" You asked. "Oh your mum let me in." Benjamin replied. "And what are you doing with my laptop?" You asked. "Well I was going to play a game on it when I found a story. It seems very similar to us." Benjamin said. "Well what a weird coincidence." You responded. "Wait, did you write it? Is this about me?" Benjamin asked. "No." You giggled nervously. 

 

"Ok Y/N you're obviously lying." Benjamin said and you went and sat with him on the bed. "Fine, I wrote a story about us." You replied. "Well it's very good and it has details about everything. How popular is it?" Benjamin asked and he put his arm around you. "I don't know, it has about 1,000 views." You replied. "Wow that's a lot!" Benjamin exclaimed. "It's not that much, I've seen some writers who have like 100,000 views." You said. "That is so much!" Benjamin exclaimed. "Yep it is." You giggled. "I really like this story." Benjamin said. "Thanks, I'm just glad you're not annoyed or creeped out that I wrote this." You replied. "No, I think you're a very talented writer." Benjamin said. "Thank you." You replied. "So is the whole story about things that we've done or is there extra things in there?" Benjamin asked. "There's a few extra things to make it more dramatic." You responded. "Oh what did you put in?" Benjamin asked. 

 

"Well I put in that a popular girl kissed you and I found you both. Then you said you hadn't wanted it to happen and I believed you." You said. "That's very interesting. I have no intention of doing that in real life." Benjamin responded and he leaned over and kissed you. "Oh I know." You giggled. "Is there anything else that's different?" Benjamin asked. "I wrote that I was in an accident while on a boat and you considered turning me into a vampire but you didn't need to because I got better. And I'm sure I've added in a few extra bits." You said. "Wow your book is way more dramatic! I'm glad our life isn't like your story!" Benjamin exclaimed. "So am I. But I do think that drama makes a book more interesting. Like if it was happy all the time then people would get bored." You responded. 

 

"Well that is true. But in real life I prefer it to be happy all the time." Benjamin said. "Yep, I totally agree." You replied. You spent the rest of the day with Benjamin and then he went home when it got late.


	27. Elliot - I'm Here for you

You were feeling a bit lonely so you decided to go and visit your friend Elliot. You drove to his apartment and you thought you could hear him crying. You knocked on the door and a few minutes later Elliot came to the door. "Hi, are you ok?" You asked. "I'm fine." Elliot stated. "Are you sure? I thought I heard you crying." You responded. "Really I'm fine. Are you ok?" Elliot asked. "I was just feeling a bit lonely so I thought I'd come visit you." You replied. "I'm glad you came." Elliot said. "Yeah, I'm glad you were here." You responded. "How has your day been?" Elliot asked. "It's been fine, I've just been bored. What about yours?" You responded. "It's been ok." Elliot said.

 

"Are you sure you're alright? If anything's wrong you can talk to me." You said. "Y/N I told you I'm fine." Elliot replied and you could see he was getting annoyed. "Sorry, I just care about you and I don't want you being upset." You said. "It's hard for me to talk about feelings." Elliot responded. "I know, I'm just saying I'm here for you if you ever need me." You said. "Thanks. So do you want to play video games?" Elliot asked. "Sure." You replied. "Is Call of Duty ok?" Elliot asked. "Yeah but I'm rubbish at it." You giggled. "I'll go easy on you." Elliot responded. "Even then I'll probably lose." You said. Elliot put in Call of Duty and he set up a game for the two of you. "Do you know the controls?" Elliot asked. "Not really, I've only played it a few times." You responded. "Ok I'll show you the different controls." Elliot said and he showed you what all the buttons did and how to play the game.

 

"Now that you know what to do you have to find me and kill me." Elliot said. "Yep." You responded. You looked around the area and you found Elliot; you were shooting in a mad panic but Elliot shot you first. "Aww what!" You exclaimed and Elliot chuckled. "Sorry, but you were taking ages to kill me." Elliot said. "Yeah, cause I panicked." You responded. You continued playing with Elliot and then you killed him. "Yo! Take that!" You shouted and you jumped up and down. "Wow, you're really excited." Elliot chuckled. "Yeah cause I killed you for the first time!" You exclaimed. "You did well." Elliot said. "Thanks." You replied. You killed Elliot a few more times and you got really excited every time you killed him. Elliot had beat you in the game but you had fun. 

 

"That was so fun." You said. "Yeah, your reactions were funny." Elliot chuckled. "Well that's how I play games." You responded. "You asked if I was alright earlier... The truth is that I get really lonely sometimes and I get upset about it." Elliot said. "I'm glad you told me and if you ever feel that way then call me or come to my house." You replied. "Thanks, I will." Elliot said. "How are you feeling now?" You asked. "I'm a lot better, whenever you're around I feel way better than I normally do." Elliot replied. "That's good, I  really do hate it when you're upset." You said. "I hate it too." Elliot replied. "It's quite late, so I'll see you tomorrow maybe." You said. "That would be nice." Elliot responded. You walked to the door and Elliot followed you. "Well bye." You said. "You're so beautiful." Elliot whispered. "What?" You asked. "You're beautiful." Elliot said and he leaned down and kissed you. "That was a surprise." You giggled. "A good surprise?" Elliot asked. "Definitely." You replied. You kissed Elliot one more time and then you drove home.


End file.
